


You Can't Argue with Science

by chloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloe learns an interesting tidbit in biology class about pupil dilation in response to attraction, she decides to apply it to her friends. That’s when she notices that Amy’s eyes dilate when she sees a box of Twinkies and Cynthia Rose’s pupils enlarge upon Stacie’s arrival. When she realizes Beca’s pupils are dilated during a short exchange, she tells herself she must’ve been imagining things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Argue with Science

It was a typical day for Chloe—class in the morning, a quick lunch before Bellas rehearsal, more classes in the evening. After her long day was over, she had plans with her friends.   
  
She and the other Bellas had agreed to meet up for a sleepover as it was Friday night, so she and Aubrey were preparing their dorm room for their guests.   
  
“How was your day?” Aubrey asked, as she always did.   
  
She double checked their stock of DVDs and snack foods, making sure everything was in order.   
  
“It was okay. I learned something really cool in bio,” Chloe said off-handedly, setting up a few extra pillows before changing into her pajamas.   
  
“Oh yeah?”   
  
“Mhmm. Did you know that someone’s pupils dilate when they’re attracted to someone? And the more dilated they are, the more they like them, or are attracted to them?” she explained, grinning at the mere thought.   
  
“Huh. That’s something….” Aubrey murmured, more than a little nervous that Chloe would keep that idea in mind and discover the secret crush she’d been trying to keep at bay.   
  
It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Chloe, but Chloe had a tendency to get really annoying when it came to knowing about Aubrey’s love life. She got pushy, like she was trying to be her very own Cupid. It was not cute. So Aubrey couldn’t afford for her best friend to know her business, besides…her crush was a dead end one, anyway. No need for anyone else to know about it.   
  
“Yeah, I thought it was really neat. So now I’m totally going to be checking out people’s pupils, who knows, maybe someone’s secretly into me?” she giggled, jumping up when she heard a rhythmic knock at the door.   
  
Chloe made her way over to the door and opened it to reveal Amy, who was toting an armful of various snack foods, including potato chips and snack cakes.   
  
“You yanks have the weirdest food,” she commented as she threw the bounty down on the bed, her eyes drifting to the table where Aubrey had set up some of the essentials.   
  
Chloe choked back her laugh when she realized Amy’s eyes dilated upon seeing a box of Twinkies. The younger girl launched herself over to the box, opening them and her eyes widening in absolute happiness.   
  
“TWINKIES? I THOUGHT THEY DID AWAY WITH THESE!” she yelled.   
  
“Yeah, well, I’ve got some stockpiled, my uncle worked for Hostess, until they went under,” Aubrey shrugged, not thinking much of it.   
  
“Why did they have to shut down? Twinkies are the best,” Amy asserted with her mouth full, opening a soda and chugging it.   
  
There was another knock at the door. This time it was Cynthia Rose and Denise, who were apparently back together. Their hands were entwined and they took a seat at the food of the bed, chatting with Aubrey about a lesbian movie they’d brought with them.   
  
“Oh, well, we could maybe watch it…I guess,” Aubrey didn’t want to offend them, trying to include them as best as she could.   
  
Another knock at the door—Jessica and Ashley. Chloe let them in and just as she was about to close the door, Lilly appeared out of nowhere.   
  
“Oh my god!” Chloe clutched her heart, startled by her appearance, especially due to the fact that Lilly sometimes resembled that scary little girl from the Ring movie, which had scarred her forever the one time she watched it through her fingers on a lame date.   
  
Lilly said something and pushed past Chloe, and they all settled onto the bed. Chloe was wondering when the other two would get there. As if on cue, Stacie arrived, opening the door without knocking.   
  
“What’s up, bitches? Sorry I’m late, I had a prior engagement,” she winked, “but it didn’t take too long, so…what’d I miss?”   
  
“Nothin’ yet, we’re waitin’ on Beca,” Cynthia Rose drawled, her gaze trailing up and down Stacie’s body.   
  
Chloe leaned over to get a good look at her friend’s eyes. What do you know…her pupils were dilated as  _hell._  Sure, maybe that was from being around Denise, but she hadn’t noticed that before now. It seemed that Cynthia was nursing a pretty bad crush on Stacie.   
  
“Late as always,” Aubrey sighed, rifling through her DVD collection, “so I was thinking we could watch a musical?”   
  
“I’m so sick of music right now,” Ashley muttered.   
  
“How can you be sick of music?” Jessica asked her, aghast.   
  
“Bellas practice,” she responded.   
  
Several of them agreed with Ashley, and Aubrey glared at them.   
  
“Do you have any horror movies?” Lilly wondered, barely audible.   
  
Aubrey, merely guessing about what she’d said, told her that she didn’t have any horror films, as they were gross and unnecessary. Who needed nightmares, she said, when you could watch nice happy movies instead?   
  
As Cynthia Rose attempted again to persuade Aubrey that they should watch the movie she brought, Beca knocked on the door, toting a box of juice pouches. She dropped the box into Chloe’s arms and stepped inside.   
  
“Hey guys, what are you all subjecting me to, tonight?”   
  
Everyone knew Beca wasn’t big on movies.   
  
“How about we let Beca choose?” Chloe offered brightly, unpacking the juice pouches and spinning around, careening into Beca, who was right behind her, “Oh, sorry,” she apologized, her eyes immediately looking at Beca’s without thinking.   
  
“Yeah, I don’t know. Does Aubrey even have anything good?” The freshman complained, brushing past Chloe and moving to look at the stack of DVDs.   
  
“I think I have something we might all like,” Chloe decided, her mind reeling from what she thought she’d seen.   
  
 _No, you must be imagining things,_  she told herself as she pulled a DVD case out of her dresser drawer.   
  
“Jennifer’s Body? What’s that?” Beca asked curiously, taking the case from Chloe’s hands, her fingers touching hers for a moment.   
  
Beca jumped back from the contact and Chloe gasped, re-evaluating the state of her pupils, again, and confirming that they were, in fact, gigantic.   
  
“Well—it’s a high school movie, kind of a chick flick with a twist. Aubrey loves chick flicks. It’s got a horror element, for Lilly—it’s funny, which Amy will like, it’s got a lesbian scene, for you guys,” she gestured to Cynthia Rose and Denise, “and it’s just a really cool movie. It has a great soundtrack, too,” she added for Beca’s sake.   
  
“I’m sold,” Beca smirked, “Megan Fox is hot.”   
  
That didn’t really mean anything. Even the straightest of girls could see that Megan Fox was…well…a fox.   
  
“Hell yeah she is,” Stacie echoed, raising her eyebrows and stealing the DVD case to look at it, “awesome, let’s watch this.”   
  
With a sigh, thinking she’d hate the movie, Aubrey put the disk in her DVD player and they all settled around to watch it. Chloe sat on her own bed, leaning against the pillows and biting her lip when she felt Beca settle in beside of her.   
  
“Oh, hey,” she whispered as the movie began, looking over at Beca.   
  
“Hey. Thanks for doing this. It’s cool to hang with you guys outside of practice. Kind of makes me feel like I have friends,” the brunette admitted, feeling lame and chuckling.   
  
“You do. We’re your friends,” Chloe told her earnestly.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. You’re my friend,” Beca hit her lightly, training her eyes on the television screen and staying silent for some time.   
  
Chloe tried to watch the movie, but all she could think about was Beca’s pupils. Were they still dilated? It was too dark since Aubrey turned the lights out, so she couldn’t tell. The thought that Beca might be attracted to her, that the short DJ might have feelings for her, excited her to no end. She had to find out if she did.   
  
“Hey, uh…” she leaned in, inches from Beca’s ear.   
  
“What?” Beca asked, turning to meet her gaze.   
  
“I learned in bio today that someone’s pupils dilate when they see someone they’re attracted to. I tested it out, earlier. Amy’s eyes got freaking huge when she saw a box of Twinkies, and when Cynthia Rose saw Stacie, her pupils were like saucers,” Chloe explained, licking her lips.   
  
“Ha, that’s funny.”   
  
“You know what’s even more interesting?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Earlier, I noticed your pupils…when you were talking to me. They were dilated. Like, really dilated,” Chloe breathed, her heart beating nervously in her chest.   
  
“No, they weren’t. Besides, even if they were, it’s…it has to do with light and stuff, my eyes were adjusting to the room’s light that’s all,” Beca stammered, caught off guard by Chloe’s accusation.   
  
“Shut up, I’m trying to watch the movie!” Aubrey hissed from her bed.   
  
“Sorry,” Beca ran her hand over her face, sighing.   
  
“Beca, it’s science. You can’t argue with science,” Chloe tried again, her hand moving to touch Beca’s.   
  
The brunette tried to yank her hand away but the older girl grabbed it forcefully, running her thumb over the top of her hand.   
  
“How does that feel?” Chloe whispered, moving closer.   
  
“Um, it feels like you’re holding my hand,” Beca offered lamely, drawing her eyebrows together.   
  
Chloe nodded, “yeah, but, is it a good feeling?”   
  
“It’s not a bad feeling.”   
  
“You’re really frustrating sometimes.”   
  
“You love it,” Beca shot back with a trademark smirk.   
  
“I have to pee!” Chloe announced loudly to the group, “Beca, will you come with me?”   
  
Beca laughed, not understanding why she needed to accompany her friend to the restroom. She looked at her, thinking she was joking. It was then she noticed how pointed Chloe’s expression was.   
  
“Wait, what? Why?”   
  
“It’s a girl thing, duh,” Chloe pulled her up, still having hold of her hand, and she tugged for her to follow.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Beca followed Chloe out of the room and they made their way toward the restrooms.   
  
“Hey, wait a minute,” Beca said once they reached the bathroom, “look at me,” Chloe stopped and glanced up, “Holy shit,” Beca whispered to herself.   
  
“What?” Chloe queried.   
  
“Your pupils.”   
  
“What about my…oh, god,” Chloe put her hands over her eyes once she understood what Beca meant.   
  
“I’ve never seen pupils so large in my life. Either you’re really high on something or you—you’re into me.”   
  
Chloe stood there for a moment, eventually sliding her hands back down her face. She made eye contact with Beca, whose pupils were also enlarged.   
  
“And what if I am?”   
  
“You can’t argue with science,” Beca repeated, a trace of a smile on her lips, “a really cool person told me that once.”   
  
“Oh yeah? Tell me about this cool person…” Chloe stepped forward, closing the distance between them.   
  
“Well, she has this tendency to get into my personal bubble, and even though I’m normally bothered by stuff like that, I don’t mind when it comes to her,” the brunette was smiling fully now.   
  
“Is that so?”   
  
“Yup.”   
  
“What else?”   
  
“I don’t typically cave in when someone tries to get me to do something. Ask my dad, he knows all about that. But this girl, she got me to audition for an acapella group, even though I thought it was totally lame…”   
  
“She sounds pretty awesome,” Chloe backed Beca up against the wall, her breath hot on her face.   
  
“She is,” Beca replied, her hands reluctantly moving to fall onto Chloe’s hips, “what is with you and bathrooms?”   
  
“What?” Chloe asked innocently.   
  
“You have this tendency to seduce people in bathrooms…”   
  
“No, I don’t.”   
  
“Yes. You do.”   
  
Beca brought her body closer, having her hands on her hips still. She closed the distance between them, stepping onto her tiptoes to bring her mouth against Chloe’s.  
  
The redhead gasped against her lips, startled at first. She regained her composure moments later, deepening the kiss.   
  
“I can’t believe we just had our first kiss in a bathroom,” Chloe giggled once they separated, her lips lingering on Beca’s cheek.   
  
“You seduced me. I had to kiss you, I didn’t really have a choice,” Beca’s thumb hooked in her belt loops, “so, the girls are going to be wondering where we are.”   
  
“You’re right,” Chloe pulled away before her hand found Beca’s again, “so, you like me?” she asked as they made their way to the hall.   
  
“No, I kissed you because I’m totally repulsed by you,” Beca deadpanned, “I thought you had to pee?”   
  
“I lied,” the redhead grinned, and then stopped in the hall, leaning in and kissing Beca again.   
  
“What was that for?”   
  
“I just wanted to do that again, before…” Chloe trailed off, and then made a strange face.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I actually have to pee now.”


End file.
